


Need

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/F, In Medias Res, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: Blake's in the mood to FUCK and Weiss is providing. Trans!Blake.Dedicated as always to my wonderful angel. Forever and always.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	Need

Blake let out a quiet moan, her arms wrapping tighter around her lover, burying her face amidst those snowfall tresses she adored so very much. Her hips slipped back, and then with ever so much need, she thrust forward, claiming her rightful place once again.

“That’s it,” came the soothing, gentle voice of Blake’s one love, her dearest Weiss. “Right there, baby. Good kitty…”

The faunus shivered, violently, at those sultry, soft words, her legs squeezing tightly against one another. The poor girl was lost in a sort of lustful haze, a deeply powerful and burning grip of sexual need that had gripped at Blake’s heart and soul and forced her into this rut.

“Weiss—I, I need…”

“Shh. Just fuck me, Daddy.”

A low mewl echoed in the darkness between the pair, shielded from outside ears by the solitude the pair had ensured for one another before Blake had all but torn away clothes, Weiss eagerly pulling free from her outfit’s bonds in a furtive scramble to bare herself for her sweet princess, her beautiful black cat, her ever precious Daddy. Perhaps an odd term for the dynamic – Blake was adverse to any notion that she had ever been mistaken as a boy, and yet, when Weiss let the word drift into her ears the first time…it was claimed. Kittens could be Daddy, too.

“Breed me, Blake…”

The words felt electric, running down her spine and teasing every vertebra on the way down, as though Weiss had such a control over those words to spur her on faster by mere command. To Blake, it was the voice of an angel, and a devil. A beautiful marriage of devious sensuality and blissful divinity. Her hips rocked forward harder still. The sounds the pair made were a symphony of hedonistic need – wet sounds of Blake’s cock pressing deep into Weiss’ gorgeous, perfectly trimmed, pristine pussy. Devilishly pleasing moans from Blake’s throat mingling in waltzing tandem with her angel’s precious voice, at once delicate as a flower on the wind and as strong in Blake’s heart as steel.

The faunus took a moment, repositioning – her cock falling free, dripping with the beautiful vixen’s ambrosia, leaving a mess where it hit her leg. Pressing down into Weiss, the former heiress’ legs pressed up just a touch, Blake once again took her princess, now in a mating press to keep them as close as could be. Blake leaned close to let her lips crash into Weiss’, the pair meeting and parting to exchange needful moans, sloppy kisses, tiny lip-bites, and everything more that one could ever desire out of such a meeting. Blake’s hips kept a rhythm, her cock pressing in deep into Weiss – just perfect, in the position, to fill her entirely, to threaten her innermost reaches.

“Daddy…ears.”

Weiss grinned to herself, as Blake obediently dipped her head down, presenting her ears to Weiss – though perhaps not the snow angel’s favorite thing to do, she knew how wild it drove Blake when…

Her tongue caressed the edge of those midnight black ears, the short, fine hairs leaving a gentle tickling sensation atop the muscle that now pleasured Blake. The sounds amplified in the kitten’s ears, Blake found herself moaning instantaneously, her hips falling out of rhythm as the sheer sensation rippled through her. Her breathing came heavily and hot, and little gasps intermittently came and went as Blake was bombarded with pleasure. Yet more came as the white-haired beauty swapped to the other ear, her tongue flicking, lips kissing; the sounds she made burrowing into Blake just as well as the faunus had burrowed into her lover.

As Weiss continued to dedicate so much attention in that lovely dance, Blake did her best to refocus, rolling her body back and forth to press down hard into her angel. If she wanted her Kitten so badly, she’d have her – even if it was Blake whose needful whines had alerted the Schnee princess to the rut Blake had fallen into, finding her with cock in hand, hopelessly trying to solve her own arousal – offering her most favorite solution instead, simply by coming to her Daddy, pressing a kiss, and laying back to the bed for a moment. Clothes tearing and lustful swiftness had come, and the pair were together.

“I’m…”

“Cumming, Kitten…?”

Blake nodded vigorously.

“Breed—”

Before the words could even escape, Blake’s body was pressed flush to Weiss, dumping heavy and hot load after load into the beautiful winter angel in hot, beautiful ropes that filled and quickly overfilled Weiss, whose moan only served to add just that little bit more into Blake’s orgasm. That needful peak reached, Blake squirmed and let free a few more little thrusts, milking herself into Weiss with lewd, wonderfully hedonistic sounds, not falling free until a second later, covered in the mix of sex that she’d created.

It was then that Blake followed her promise to her darling angel. Dipping down hungrily, the faunus pressed her tongue deep into that beautiful cunt, immediately beginning to lap up and clean her own mess and the sweet nectar of the princess. Weiss let out a surprised little gasp, her chest rising quickly and falling slowly as she let out a high whine in kind. Perhaps Blake had triggered a heat in her Weiss. Blake’s lips kissed, her tongue flitting in to taste the mixed juices and coming free to assault the heiress’ clit, little swirling flicks that claimed ownership over it and said without words that Weiss belonged to her.

Weiss was Blake’s.

Weiss laced her fingers through midnight tresses, holding herself steady in those gorgeous locks; her hips ground forward, driving Blake’s tongue in just that little bit further as she quickly came to her own orgasm, her thighs shaking violently with the effort not to grip tightly to Blake’s head between those thighs. Though she was obviously and audibly cumming so very loudly, Blake’s assault did not let up – the faunus’ amber-gold eyes peered up with an animalistic, predatory gaze that Weiss’ sapphire eyes found themselves affixed to.

You are mine, Schnee. I decide when you finish this pleasure. You exist for me. You exist for my desire, my love, my lust, my adoration.

Weiss’ gaze, now hazing with lustful fog that kept her preoccupied from such silly thoughts beyond ‘oh fuck,’ ‘daddy,’ and ‘I love you,’ fell dark as her eyes shut, losing herself fully into the pleasure. It wasn’t until she felt a few loving licks, a few gentle pecks at her cheek and lips that she came to once more – with Blake’s shaft pressing once again into her, tucked neatly in as though just resting as a trophy in its rightful place.

“I love you, sweet snowflake.”

“And I love your cock, Daddy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’re pretty cool too, I guess.”

The pair exchanged a big grin and little laugh.

“I love you, too, Blake.”

“… Round two?”

“Breed me again, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit it's been a hot minute hasn't it
> 
> Here have some smut, you deviants. Love u. ♥
> 
> SUPER special thanks to Mistreve here on AO3 for commenting enough to overcome my writer's block.
> 
> SUPER DUPER special thanks to my babe for giving me these stupid dumb daddy kinks and getting me hot and bothered to write them about her in a weird roundabout way.


End file.
